primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1.5 (PAS)
Episode 1.5 (PAS) is the fifth episode of the Primeval Adventure Series. In this episode, theropod dinosaurs attack a secondary school. It will premiere on 4th February 2012. Brief Synopsis Mongolian dinosaurs from a Cretaceous anomaly attack a school and the team try to get them back through the anomaly. Plot The episode begins with an exam at a school called Ousedale School in a small town called Olney. Many bored Year 8 students write and write on their papers in the quiet, dark room. It is almost breaktime and one of the teachers called Mrs Grace walks out of the room to get something from the canteen. One of the cookers move with a slash mark on it. Then a large deep sharp toothed head of a carnivorous apex predator and it opens its jaws and devours her. Several noises are heard and a large scream and a shuddering crunch are heard throughout the school. Everyone thinks it was just something in their imagination. She lets out another scream, but it is extinquished by growling and other noises. The teacher has just been killed by a supreme predator. At the ARC, some soldiers are standing like guardsmen near the ARC corridors. They spring into action as the ADD goes off. Everyone else and the team start to get ready for their next adventure. They locate the anomaly site at a secondary school in the same town they dealed with the previous anomaly (see Episode 1.4) All of the team eventually congrigate at the car park where they get into one of the cars. When they arrive at the school, they ask Jess where exactly the anomaly is located at the school. She says it is at the field near the playground. They walk up the stairs next to the reception desk where the teachers at that place ask them who they are. Matt says that there is something dangerous here. The team walk up the stairs, turn left, go up, then turn right towards the canteen and the library. The signal of the anomaly detector Connor holds beeps faster as they are much nearer towards the anomaly. The team find a dead body of a fat lady teacher with spilled guts and torn soft innards spilt everywhere, and some were even flung onto one of the already sizzling frying pans and there was a big pool of her blood in some of the boiling saucepans. This made the team almost puke and Abby threw up. Most of the classes already went to the canteen to see what was going on and why the team was here. Connor tells them to stand back but then a big feathery dinosaur bashes the cookers and people to the floor and it grasps a teacher called Mrs Weden in its huge beak shaking her do death spraying blood everywhere and on the students and other teachers. It is finally brought down with a good shot of the EMD's and all the Ousedale School people run away because they were really scared. William identifies it as a Gigantoraptor and Adam says that no more students or teachers should get killed. The team throw some parts of Mrs Weden's dead body into the bin while the other team members take a look at the dead body of the lady teacher. Eddie says that Gigantoraptors couldn't have done damage like that and would actually crush the prey in its beak as from fossil evidence so what could have kill ed the fat lady teacher? The team search around for clues and find a worn tooth shaped like a tyrannosaurid tooth. Max identifies the creature as an Alectrosaurus as he says it was a tyrannosaur dinosaur that lived alongside Gigantoraptor. The team lock the anomaly outside and Eddie runs away from a dangerous creature which was correctly identified as Alectrosaurus which then starts to rampage around the corridors of the school. The team get incredibly shocked and they try to stop the hungry dinosaur pack. It is now break time. All of the students get of their classrooms and don't realise what danger there is to them. The Alectrosaurus pack start to feast their jaws on a lot of unfortunate people. It's later estimated by the team that the pack killed about 51 students. Then suddenly, running past the rotting dead bodies, a little Year 8 girl called Becky Lewis shouts for help crying in fear. Matt helps her and Becky shows him that her friends Mollyann and Nareece have been torn toshreds like a piece of paper. Becker said there is nothing they could do to help them but would rescue her. She jumps of the bridge down to the reception and out the entrance running in fear screaming in pain. The team get their EMD's out and bring the Alectrosaurus pack to their knees and them and the Gigantoraptor are transported safely back through the anomalies. Connor points the newly invented Anomaly Lookthrough Device or ALD for short in front of the anomaly to see how the dinosaurs that came through the anomaly were getting on. There was a Gigantoraptor fighting off two Alectrosaurus's in a desert with lots of nests between a large forest. Connor turns the ALD off and the anomaly closes. Another job well done, As the team clear up after returning the creatures back through the anomaly and after it closes, Matt notices the mystery man again who said something about the anomalies. He disappears before anything can happen. Matt is left wondering who he might be. The team head back to the ARC, where Lester yet again congratulates the team on a job well done after being told how they got the creatures got back through and what they did with the dead bodies. Matt confinds in Connor about the Mystery Man. Connor agrees that they should monitor the surroundings of the next anomaly in their following adventure to work out where he came from and what he wants. Philip comes into Connor's lab to build the rest of the machine to stop the anomaly catastrophe. Matt leaves Connor's lab wondering about thinking about the mystery man. Creatures *Alectrosaurus *Gigantoraptor Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Captain Hilary Becker *Abby Maitland *Jess Parker *James Lester *William Tootsay *Eddie Raventhaw *Max Porter-Priceson *Adam Presbon *Mrs Grace *Mrs Weden *Becky Lewis *Mollyann Ranger *Nareece Galvin *Mystery Man Other Episodes *Previous Episode - Episode 1.4 *Next Episode - Episode 1.6 Category:Primeval Adventure Series Category:Primeval Adventure Series Episodes Category:Episodes